


passion

by hanorganaas



Series: Birthday Gifts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fun With Coulson's ties, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that they, were the ties that were often adorned around his neck brought something warm to the pit of his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



> For my Friend Milly for her birthday!!!!

Phil’s hands gripped the ties holding him to the small iron bedframe they shared as he tilted his head back and moaned. The fact that they, were the ties that were often adorned around his neck brought something warm to the pit of his stomach. They were a part of him and they were used to control him. It made the moment more delicious.

“Phil are you with me,” Melinda whispered in his ear. She was riding him. Her dark hair flowing through the air as moved. Her hands mapping out his body.

Phil smiled as he lifted his head as far as the binds he would allow him before catching her lips. The kiss was hard and passionate. It was filled with want and with need. He pulled back almost breathless.

“Yes Melinda,” He whispered, “I am here….always.”


End file.
